


Unexpected

by creamyoreofillings



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, because the show is beautiful by itself, resurrection AU, something in my google keep that i posted in tumblr ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata remembers that traumatic evening. He remember the torn feeling he felt. He kept wishing for him to come back, alive and well as if nothing happened. It seemed that Hinata got his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The place felt dull. Everyone looked cheery and happy but the atmosphere felt... out of color. They all chatted freely but Hinata was just sitting at his desk, staring at nothing. He felt the concerned glances of his classmates. He was brought back to life by his friend, Chiaki.  
  
"Hinata-kun... Do you know what tomorrow is?" She inquired with a slight furrow of her brows. Oh, Hinata knew. She knew too. All of his classmates knew. Even his teachers knew. It was the anniversary of his boyfriend. The day when Komaeda died.  
  
Its been three years but Hinata remembers the day clearly; Blood was everywhere. His body was splattered with blood as he held Komaeda in his arms, begging for him to stay with him until the police arrives.  
  
He remembers that he was stabbed in the stomach by a knife. He vividly remembers the blood rushing through the wound. There was no time to find supplies to make a bandage and the wound was deep. He instead used his tie to stop the blood gushing out but it was no use.  
  
He still hears Komaeda's voice so clearly that he could hear him dying. He said that the wound was too deep and death was nearing for him. He begged Hinata to let go but the latter wouldn't let go.  
  
As Komaeda was slowly drifting into the void, Hinata was screaming to stay with him. To not leave him by himself. The former reassured him that no matter what happens, he will always love him. After his last breath, Hinata sobbed. His cries echoed throughout the empty house. He cradled the lifeless body and sobbed until the police came.  
  
A few weeks later, the culprit was discovered. It was Junko Enoshima. The fashionista of their class. Hinata asked why would she do that. Why would she kill him. She just answered with a cheerful tone: "For despair, of course!!" She admitted it so freely like she enjoyed killing Komaeda. Like she loved the idea of killing. It angered Hinata so much that his class had to restrain him from beating her up. All he could do was shout at her until his voice went hoarse.  
  
Hinata dealing with his past is not a good routine for him. He didn't eat, talk and sleep much. It worried his teachers and classmates. The representative of their class, Sonia Nevermind, suggested that they should help Hinata move on from the past. He was a bit grateful for what she did to make him happy, but he still misses him. It was like taking a piece of your soul out and break it into nothing.  
  
He realized he stayed idle for what felt like an hour and he replied: "Yes. I know." His voice was rough and a bit soulless.  
  
"Well, I want you to take your mind off the past and live." Chiaki said, trying to imitate Sonia's cheerful aura.  
"What do you expect me to do?" Hinata retorted a bit harshly. 'Oh, I really regret that tone.' He thought.  
"You could go on a walk at the park..." She said, not noticing the retort. Hinata gave a mental sigh of relief. "I could go with you, but you can go alone if you like."  
"I'll go alone."  
There was a short silence then Chiaki spoke. "If that's what you want, I'm not going to object."  
  
Hinata smiled at her for putting up with him for three years. She's been taking care of her since his death. She's like a mother to him. Like she would take care of him no matter what. He appreciated her so much.  
  
Hinata stood up to leave, but said one more thing.  
  
"Thanks."  
"For what?" She asked.  
"For taking care of me." He replied, with a hint of a smile.  
Chiaki smiled that lazy but heartfelt smile.  
"No problem. That's what friends are for."  
  
There he was. Walking at the park. Hinata felt a bit rejuvenated by the outside air. He came across a tree with flowers dotting the grass.  
  
A person, whom is oddly familiar, was sitting beneath the tree, staring at the clouds. As Hinata spotted him, he couldnt tear his eyes away.  
  
'Is that.... No... Thats impossible...!' Hinata thought. He saw there was his late boyfriend. His Komaeda. He wanted to laugh. He thought that he was going crazy and that he's hallucinating. He walked over and couldn't seem to stop.  
  
When he is a foot away from the stranger, the stranger felt his gaze and turned to his direction. His gray-green eyes were staring at him intently as if scared and confused. His voice was just as Hinata remembered as he said one thing.  
  
"Did I really die?"


	2. Omake (?)

_A beautiful sunset was laid out before two boys, one with wild white hair going at all directions, and one with brown chopped hair with a stubborn strand of hair poking out. They were watching the sunset, faces illuminated by the setting sun. The boy with the white hair spoke, voice meek and shy._  
  
 _"Hinata-kun?" He questioned cautiously, not used to someone being so close to him._  
  
 _"Yeah?" The boy in question answered, smiling and not looking away from the sunset._  
  
 _The smaller one of the two turned his head away from the sunset to look at the other, but only looked back forward, facing the sunset with a calm expression. "If I'm about to die, what would you do?" He questioned, voice calm and a bit shaken._  
  
 _The other jerked his head to the other, face in an expression of shock. "W-what?! What are you talking about, Komaeda?" He shouted, not used to being asked a question regarding the future. Especially something that concerns death._  
  
 _The boy took a deep breath, preparing himself to ask again. "If I'm about to die, will you save me?"_  
  
 _The boy turned around to see the other facing fully at him, eyes the color of finely glazed honey looking at him, worried. "Of course! I wont let anything hurt you, Komaeda!"_  
  
 _His eyes are downcast, not looking at the boy in front of him."But... If I do die... Will you.." The other held his breath, waiting for the other to finish._  
  
 _"Will you remember me?"_  
  
\--------------  
  
Flashbacks suddenly flooded back to Hinata, as he runs to the person now standing under the shade of the large oak tree. Running to the person who made his life brighter. The person whose death dulled his life. The person he loved with all his life. His Nagito Komaeda.  
  
Memories of innocent promises, little secrets and cherished moments shared with the man flashed before Hinata's eyes, swelling his eyes up with tears. Hinata's legs kept moving for what felt a lifetime until he hugged the man whom he missed. He felt so very happy. He was so ecstatic that he didn't notice the wetness covering his shoulder. Hinata's body shivered as he buried his head to the man who was once unlucky to have his life claimed, now standing there, hugging him as he cried his heart out.  
  
"I missed you.." Hinata sniffed, not letting go of Komaeda's thinner frame. "So very much!" He felt a hand go through choppy brown locks, caressing them as if he was his child, calming the sadness in his heart. Hinata just felt tears go down his face. "Calm down, Hinata-kun.." Komaeda shushed, a hint of a sad smile in his voice. He pulled back to see Hinata's tear-jerked face, cupping and wiping the tear-lines on his left cheek with his thumb. "I'm here now. Don't be sad. Not now." Komaeda said.  
  
Hinata could swear more tears were threatening to get out of his eyes. But looking at the face who made his life better, who made him feel lost and empty inside, he couldn't help but sob softly.  
  
"You were gone.." Hinata whispered. "You were in my arms, begging me to go... I.. I didn't want to leave you like that!" His voice started to crack, going high syllable after syllable.  
  
"I promised you..! I promised you that I would save you!" Hinata's hands were shaking on Komaeda's shoulder as the man shouted his heart out. "I broke my promise! I didn't save you! I didn't have the chance!" He was on the ground, sobbing loudly. The shuffle of clothes and the sound of grass moving didn't make sense to him. A hand was on his head, causing Hinata to jerk his head up in a speed that was fast enough to break his neck. A smiling face was in front of him.  
  
"You didn't break our other promise, it seems." Komaeda mused, smile fading a bit, turning into a small sad smile. "You didn't forget me. That what matters to me the most." Hinata was shocked in the spot, large honey eyes gazing into grey swamp eyes.  
  
"Your remembrance is what makes me happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like ending with cliffhangers. Sort of. I originally had a scene where Komaeda and Chiaki moment, like the prodigal son type. But then I didnt have insp on where to go from that so I removed it.
> 
> Sadly, this fanfiction has met it's end. I like the concept of Resurrection, but I usually end at the "Did I die?".
> 
> I hope this satisfies your hunger, you adorable bastards.


End file.
